You Turn Me On
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with a guys, sleep with him and then go out? Warning - swearing, and sexal scenes.
1. 1 take me home

You turn me on

Hey, im blossom. Im 15 years old, and im still in high school, im the most populist girl in my hole year, along with my 2 sisters, bubbles and buttercup. My hair is light ginger, and it goes right down to my waist, its always straight and always down and ALWAYS shiny. My hips are nicely curved, to my chest, well, im a sized 34D so technoly their big. All my friends say im pretty and beautiful, while boys just say im hot and sexy, but there's only one boy I like, and his name is brick, brick jojo. He's the quarter back in the schools football team, making him the hottest and populist boy in school. And me, well, im the leader of the cheerleading squad, yes, that means I see brick all the time, I mean we are good friends, but we're not like best friends, just friends. And im in the gymnastic team as well, and the musical theatre club, and the dancing team, technoly im in loads of things, and that's what makes all the boys stare at me, everyone thinks im a good singer, dancer, swimmer, gymnastic, cheerleader, and good with hair. I think brick is in the basketball team as well, I just cant get him out of my head, he's just so hot! But, im going out with this loser called Nathan, he's alright but way out of my league, seriously though, when I have a boyfriend that is mates with brick, my boyfriend and brick fall out, like Nathan was brick's mate, and then they weren't mates after Nathan told brick about me and him.

"hey babe, you ok?"

"yeah, im fine Nathan"

"so are you free tonight babe?"

"no, I have gymnastics"

"Ok well, can I watch?"

"no! I mean, sorry but its private session"

"ok then"

I wanted brick to come watch me instead, and brick is on my corridor for lockers so I'll ask brick then,

Great bell, just went so its break, brick will probley be in the basketball court, I'll go look for him there.

"babe, where you going"

"no where, just looking for Maya"

"ok see ya"

"bye"

So then I just walked fastly to the basketball court, but then some guys stopped me.

"hey sexy fucker"

"get lost Liam"

"blossom, my bitch, don't be like this"

"fuck you"

"umm, no"

"umm, yeah, bitch, needs some slapping"

"bloss, you might be the most hottest girl in school, but that doesn't mean you can go off, being a bitch"

"no, it means you need a dick"

"yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you"

"no"

"hey teacher alert, lets peg"

"see ya round, bloss"

God! I hate it when Liam, James and Jordon do that! Now im running to the basketball court, good now im here, yes! Brick is still here, and he's with…bailey? But baileys ugly, she wears glasses and she's had spots, maybe their just talking about when the next game is on, brick's looking at me, wow he's commanding me to come over to him. So I go over.

"hey blossom"

"hi brick, why are you with bailey"

"she's asking me to come to her ballet class tonight"

And when I said dancing team, I meant like, ballet and street dancing.

"wow, hey blossom"

"umm, hi bailey"

"o my gosh! Im actually talking to the most popular girl!"

"ha, thanks anyway, brick do yo-"

"so blossom"

"umm, bailey could you step away for a minute"

"ok brick"

"so blossom, what did you want?"

"well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to my gymnastic class, after school, but it seems like your going to baileys ballet class"

"actually, I'd love to go to your gym class"

"really?"

"yeah, after school, ill see you ok?"

"sure bye brick"

"bye blossom"

Yes! Thank god that I get to see him after school

3:30pm

"schools finished now blossom, you have gym class? Right"

"yeah sorry that I cant shop with you bubbles, if im free tomorrow I will"

"thanks blossom, you're a great sister, bye"

"bye"

I love hugs from bubbles, their so sweet and innocent, ok I have to go to the girls changing rooms to get ready for gymnastics.

"hey blossom wait up"

"oh hey, Sophie"

Sophie is one of my best mates, she's really kind, and im her partner in gymnastics.

"want to walk to gym together"

"ok"

"so blossom, have you started your flirt with brick yet?"

"well, I asked him if he would watch me at gym after school, and he said yes!"

"way to go bloss!"

"thanks"

"but remember you have to dump Nathan, to get closer to brick"

"ok"

"cool, hey we're here already!"

"I guess time goes by when you talk"

"yea!"

So we went into our changing room, aka girls changing room, and we got into our outfits, they have no skirt, so its like a corset, and the sleeves go down to the elbows, and its tight, so it makes my breast look real huge, they have thin straps. everyone's is the same but different colours. Mines pink with a white strip in the middle going diagonal, Sophie's is black, and everyone has different ones.

"ready to show brick you gym skills and how skinny and hot you are in that"

"yeah"

"lets get going then"

So we went down to the gym hall, and all our gymnastic items were there like usual, and brick was there leaning on the wall, but then he saw me he wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

6:00pm

Finally we finished, so I told brick to wait for me outside while I get dressed into my school uniform, because I don't bring extra clothes, when I was finished getting dressed Sophie stopped me.

"hey blossom"

"yeah?"

"you might need this"

Then she opened my hand and gave me a.

"condom?"

"yeah, bloss, you might need it"

"Sophie, im not dirty minding like you!"

"hey, its not my fault if he tries it on you"

"…fine, anyway, see you"

"bye"

So then I went to brick, and we started to walk and talk, but I couldn't keep noticing that he was staring at my tits.

"brick…"

"hu? Yeah blossom?"

"do you like me?"

"yeah"

"no, I mean like, as in…fancy"

"well…kind of…"

"…I…I kinda like you…brick"

Then he stopped me and looked into my eyes, then he leaned in and…

"blossom! Wtf?"

No…no…its Nathan!

"Nathan its nothing!"

"yeah tell that to my eyes!"

"Nathan!

"get lost you slag"

Then he walked away, man, what should I do?

"blossom…"

"brick im so sorry"

"for what"

"because I love you, and I want to fuck you, I want you and I need you and I have gay boyfriends!"

Then he grabbed my chin gently and kissed me passionly, gosh he kisses really nice, so I have to do this! I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, while he puts his arms around my hips.

2:00am

Oh, god…what time is it? Where am I? oh, its 2 in the morning, wait, who bedroom am I in? and why am I naked? Shit, bricks asleep next to me! We didn't did we? Wait my condom…isn't…did he use one? Oh, shit.

_**Till next time, BYE!**_


	2. 2 lets talk

_**Hi guys this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**_

_**Blossom's P.O.V - 2:00am**_

I checked everywhere for a used condom, I gosh! I don't even know if he used one and this is my first time at sex and! I may be pregnant with brick's kid! Shit! Shit shit shit! Great he's waking up, I'll ask him!

"ugh…" brick said while he looked like he just woke up form so much pleasure ( -_- ).

"hi brick"

"huh? Oh, hey bloss"

"brick, about what just happened"

"yeah, that was the best sex I've EVER had, god your so good for a first"

"thanks, its just, did you…you know…use…protection?"

"of course I did bloss, what makes you think that?"

"because when I woke up, my condom wasn't used, and I couldn't find a used one anywhere!"

"that's because when I went to the bathroom after, I actually flushed the condom down the toilet so no one would know…unless you want then to?"

"no brick, I don't want to be seen as a slut…"

"I guess your right, and blossom, seriously, I can't believe you would have sex with me"

"brick…I've loved you for ages but, I jus couldn't find the right time to tell you…"

"same here, I've loved you ever since the first day I laid eyes on you"

"brick…"

I leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed me back deepening the kiss, I don't want to have sex tonight again, im already really tired.

"go out with me bloss"

"brick? I don't know"

"why? You just said you loved me and you proved it to me!"

"brick, I want to but-"

"then go out with me"

"what will people say?"

"who cares?"

"…ok brick…I'll go out with you"

"thanks babe, you've made me so happy"

**The next morning at 6:00am**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my lovers room, me and brick are a thing now, I've known him ever since I was 7, and he says he loved me through all these years, im so happy. I checked my phone, Sophie had text me, saying…

_Hey bloss! I bet you slept with brick last night! I heard about what Nathan saw, so I want to congratulate you on your first night of the best sex you'll ever have! Are you and brick a thing now or what? I want details bloss, see you at school!_

"you can replie yes im dating brick, and, I had the best sex so far, because im going to fuck him every night!"

I turned around after brick said that, I was blushing, like madly! I was so embarrassed! Agh! Brick! Why? Why look at my text and then say things that will make me blush!

"…hi brick"

"hey babe, your blushing just as the same colour your eyes are"

"brick!"

"babe, at first I thought you was looking at my phone so that's why I looked!"

"brick! don't you trust me? 4 hours of dating and you think I don't trust you? You think I'd look on your phone! Im not like that brick!"

"Bloss, im sorry! That's all I though! I know you trust me! And I trust you!"

"…im sorry for shouting brick…"

"im sorry for saying that you looked on my phone"

"I love you"

"I love you too bloss, I always will"

Then he leaned in and kissed me, passionately, and he laid me down with me on top of him, as much as I wanted it with him, we had school, and I cant miss it.

"brick" I said while parting away for breath.

"what babe?"

"we cant it's almost school, and-"

"I know, I want to fuck you all the time bloss, but I guess we cant…"

"yeah…"

"blossom, do you…want to have sex with me again?"

"yeah…just not tonight, or the other days this week, it'll look like your using me"

"im not using you, im pleasuring you babe"

"I want to be pleasured brick, now"

"I thought you wanted to go to school"

"shit I forgot"

"come on get your cloths on"

"but im not wearing the same cloths as yesterday! Then Sophie will definitely know I had sex with you!"

"who cares bloss, seriously, your acting like we committed murder!"

"im sorry…I don't want to be seen as a whore"

"your not a whore, and if anyone calls you that they'll have a word with me, physically"

"brick don't get into fights because of me!"

"bloss, I love you, im not having some dick head talk shit about you" then he pulled out a cigarette, and light it up, yeah I smoke too, only cause brick smoked and I wanted to be a part of him! Minutes later he had half of his cigarette.

"want it?"

"thanks brick"

"no probes, for you babe, I'll give you anything and everything"

"really? Even a million pounds?"

"…umm, don't go on the big ones first bloss!"

I giggled while having a smoke, I lite it out and got dressed, brick watched me getting dressed, while I screamed at him not to.

Then he got changed after 10 minutes we went into school, with everyone staring at us with jealously and envy.

Thanks for reading read next chap plz!


End file.
